


CI5 Primary

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Primary School, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 5th is one of national holidays and is called 'Children's Day'. It's the day for cerebrating children's healthy growth. This has inspired me a lot and I did several AU drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CI5 Primary

Actually it started [this post at the Tea And Swiss Roll](http://teaandswissroll.livejournal.com/651656.html) about she saw young boys who looked like our lads. This post lead me to this one.

 

And images of our lads when they were young children popped in my head and never stopped!

So here are the images of the lads (and other characters from Pros) in Ci5 Primary School.

 

Bodie VS Tommy. It's the first time that I drew Tommy... lol

 

At lunch time. Bodie is trying to nick Doyle's food as always...

 

 

Well, as they're young kinds, it's okay to walk hand in hand, right? lol

 

Here are teachers.


End file.
